User blog:Princessfairyflora/season six spoilers
Here are season six episode summaries from Una di noi winx. Episode 6X06: “Vortex of Flames” — Premieres Monday, Feb. 10 in Italy; Sunday, Jan. 12 in the U.S. Preparations are under way for the celebration of Daphne, who will officially become Crown Princess of Domino. Bloom is very happy for her sister and the love story developing between Daphne and the paladin, Thoren. Diaspro is appointed by the Trix to set a trap for Bloom and drop her into the Vortex of Flames. Selina manages to drop Bloom into the Vortex, but the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, instead of being destroyed, is resurrected with new life. Episode 6X07 — Premieres Monday, Feb. 17 in Italy Faragonda asks Daphne to research the Legendarium, the book that makes legendary creatures real. In order to close it forever, the Winx go to Egypt, to the lost library of Alexandria, where the book was created. There to thwart the mission are the Trix, who order Selina to summon magical creatures. The Winx will find themselves facing ancient, very dangerous mummies. Episode 6X08 — Premieres Monday, Feb. 24 in Italy Mummies, the Sphinx: these are the dangers the Winx must face to retrieve the Guardian Fairy’s diary and figure out how to close the Legendarium. Meanwhile, Selina, unbeknownst to the Trix, communicates with Acheron, a sorceror imprisoned within the book, who wants her to free him. Having found the diary, the Winx are ready to embark on a long journey that will take them to places once visited by the Guardian Fairy. Episode 6X09 — Premieres Monday, Mar. 3 in Italy With the help of Daphne and the Pixies, the Winx try to find the Guardian Fairy Eldora to close the Legendarium forever. Near the Great Wall, the Winx escape an ambush by the Trix and face Chinese dragons, but there’s no trace of Eldora. To thank the fairies, Lu Wei, the last dragon tamer, gives them a rare flower, which once belonged to Eldora. To find the Guardian Fairy, the Winx must discover where the flower grows. Episode 6X10 — Premieres Monday, Mar. 10 in Italy The Trix’s plan of conquest is going at full steam, and the magic schools are falling one after another under their control. In an attempt to identify the mysterious flower linked to their research on Eldora, the Winx explore Alfea’s greenhouse. But Selina has an evil plan in mind and doesn’t hesitate to put it into effect, appearing before Bloom: she recognizes her as her childhood friend and thus protects her. Selina casts a spell on the plants in the greenhouse, turning them into monsters. The fairies are forced to fight, Flora risks her life and Bloom, feeling guilty, leaves the Winx Club. Episode 6X11 — Premieres Monday, Mar. 17 in Italy Flora continues her research in Alfea’s greenhouse to learn the origin of the flower that belonged to the Guardian Fairy. Meanwhile, the witches ambush Bloom, who is sad and lonely in Gardenia. The city is under siege by a legion of vampires, known as the Children of the Night, and during a Gothic-style party, many people fall under their influence. To save the Pixies, Bloom must show her determination and courage. Episode 6X12 — Premieres Monday, Mar. 24 in Italy The Children of the Night have invaded Gardenia, and during a Gothic-style fashion show, they capture Bloom, Aisha, Flora, Musa, and Tecna, then lock them up in an ancient, mysterious mansion, intending to absorb their life energy. Stella, with the help of the Pixies, must do everything she can to save the Winx and defeat the Children of the Night once and for all. Episode 6X13 — Premieres Monday, Mar. 31 in Italy In Gardenia, Bloom reveals to the Winx a very important clue about Eldora’s flower and, continuing the search for the Guardian Fairy, visits the Blooming Forest, a place connected to hers and her friend Selina’s childhood. The Winx finally meet Eldora, but meanwhile, relying on the Legendarium’s power, the witches prepare the next ambush conjuring menacing ectoplasm." Category:Blog posts